This invention relates to a control system for a hulling machine.
In a hulling machine of the prior art comprising a hulling roll supported on a fixed main rotary shaft, another hulling roll supported on a movable auxiliary rotary shaft arranged parallel to the fixed main rotary shaft, a main electric motor for driving the two hulling rolls, and means for controlling the movement of the movable auxiliary rotary shaft, no technical concept is adopted whereby the gap between the two hulling rolls is automatically adjusted in accordance with a variation in the load during a hulling operation to thereby stabilize the load. Therefore, when the hulling machine is constructed such that resilient means or fluid pressure means is utilized for forcing the hulling roll on the movable auxiliary rotary shaft toward the hulling roll on the fixed main rotary shaft at a predetermined pressure, the two hulling rolls are brought into contact with the material to be hulled supplied to the nip thereof under a constant total pressure at all times regardless of a variation in the amount of the material such as unhulled rice or other grain. Thus when the supplied unhulled rice is small in amount, the unhulled rice may be damaged or portions of the hulling rolls may be brought into direct contact with each other, thereby causing wear on the hulling rolls.